Disk drives are capable of storing large amounts of digital data in a relatively small area. Disk drives store information on one or more recording media, which may take the form of circular storage disks having a number of concentric circular recording tracks. The disks are mounted on a rotating component (e.g. a hub), and rotate relative to a stationary component (e.g. stator, base, etc.). The information is written to and read from the rotating disks using read/write heads mounted on actuator arms that are moved from track to track across the surfaces of the disks by an actuator mechanism. Over the years, storage density has increased, and the size of the storage system has decreased.